


Trazendo-o para o nosso lado.

by Amoreusou



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren in Love, Office Sex, Rey seduces Kylo/Ben, Smut, Some Humor, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Kylo Ren, demissexual Rey, erotic office sextimes, reylo au, some fluffy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoreusou/pseuds/Amoreusou
Summary: Uma guerra se estabeleceu em um grande escritório de arquitetura.O comando da empresa mudou, agora é a mãe de Ben Solo, que assina seus projetos como Kylo Ren, para evitar comparações com seus famosos pais, e com isso o grupo de projetistas formado por Finn, Rose Tico e Poe Dameron tentam convencer Rey a se juntar a eles na tentativa de finalmente trazer Kylo Ren para o lado deles, garantindo assim que eles consigam projetos importantes para assinar e ganhar o devido reconhecimento. O problema é que Rey tem um passado de enfrentamentos com Kylo, e não está nem um pouco interessada em voltar a dirigir a palavra a ele até que o mesmo se desculpe pelas seus erros.Enquanto isso, o outro grupo de projetistas formado por Hux, Phasma e Mitaka, ainda lamentam a queda de Snoke, depois de uma estranha denuncia que o fez cair direto para a cadeia, mas reconhecem que o momento é de garantir ainda assim a preferencia nos projetos, agora tendo o filho da nova CEO junto deles.Kylo Ren já era o protegido de Snoke junto de Hux. Agora, porém, tendo apenas Kylo Ren como queridinho da nova CEO, eles passam a se mostrar mais amigáveis e trazer presentes para o Solo, iniciando assim a batalha entre os dois lados.





	Trazendo-o para o nosso lado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, Poe e Finn descobrem algo sobre Rey e Ben.

Rey revirou os olhos e voltou a descer eles sobre a tela do computador onde linhas eram desenhadas no seu programa AutoCAD, montando um desenho de casa simples para um projeto de casas populares que ela estava ajudando no programa social da empresa. Do outro lado de um grande corredor que dividia a repartição de arquitetura da Galaxys Construções S/A, em uma mesa que ficava em linha reta com a de Rey, a sua direita, Ben Solo acabara de se levantar e fora até o elevador, que ficava dez passos de Rey, colocando as mãos no bolso da sua cara calça de linho preta, que terminava no seu vernizado sapato, também preto, as mangas da camisa social Armani, também preta, dobradas até os cotovelos, permitindo que todos vissem seu relógio suíço simples, mas caríssimo, na cor vermelha. Ele lançara um olhar enfadonho para trás na direção de onde ela e a equipe dela trabalhavam, só parando quando fixou o olhar dele no dela, a fazendo perceber que parara tudo o que fazia apenas para observar ele.  
Ela esperou, fingindo se concentrar no seu trabalho, ele finalmente entrar no elevador e sumir, para então fechar os olhos e resmungar internamente consigo mesma pelo fato de não conseguir resistir a dirigir a atenção para ele.  
Qualquer movimento incomum vindo da mesa dele do outro lado do escritório, os olhos dela já saltavam.  
Em compensação, ela sabia, o mesmo acontecia com ele. Sempre que Rey chegava ou saía da sua mesa, ou se erguia para pegar algo mais longe de seu alcance, ela sentia o olhar dele sobre ela. Às vezes até conseguia perceber, pela visão periférica, que ele girara a cabeça rapidamente para olha-la e então buscara disfarçar o movimento chamando alguém ou fingindo que deixava alguma coisa cair no chão.  
Mas agora que ele saíra do ambiente ela sentia que podia finalmente suspirar aliviada e se concentrar no seu trabalho sem pensar nele.  
\- Nós precisamos falar sobre Kylo Ren. - disse Finn quase sem respirar trazendo uma cadeira e sentando do lado dela, varrendo rapidamente o ambiente com o olhar para verificar se não tinha ninguém do outro grupo escutando eles. Rose e Poe se encaminharam calmamente até eles.  
Dessa vez ela sentiu as suas orbitas oculares doerem devido ao longo tempo em que ficara com os olhos revirados para cima. O maxilar dela se projetava para frente enquanto a raiva tomava conta da arquiteta com a simples menção ao grande, forte e intenso inimigo profissional.   
\- Não pre-ci-sa-mos não. - ela disse destacando cada sílaba, voltando a olhar para seu desenho.   
\- Que isso, Rey. Somos um grupo. Cada um aqui está fazendo um esforço danado para conseguir essa vantagem campal: ter Kylo Ren, melhor, Ben Solo, o filho da nova CEO, do nosso lado. Só imagina como não vai ser fácil a nossa vida agora que Snoke foi de vez descartado. Por sinal, obrigado por isso mais uma vez. - ele terminou dando tapinhas no ombro esquerdo dela.  
Rey inspirou fundo, prendendo por um instante o ar nos pulmões e fechando os olhos. Eles tinham recebido logo cedo a noticia que Snoke fora definitivamente condenado pelos seus crimes, e com poucas chances de reverter a decisão no tribunal. Nem mesmo recorrer em liberdade ele tinha chances. O que era um alívio para as suas vítimas e para a empresa, que finalmente poderia voltar a trabalhar com um nome limpo e sem mais nenhuma conexão com ele. Mas um tormento para Rey que vinha carregando, aos olhos de todos ali, o mérito de ter sido a responsável pela denuncia que culminou na prisão do ex-CEO. O que Rey sabia, não era seu mérito.  
Para piorar, Rey não pôde evitar as lembranças que a noticia trazia. A noite em que Snoke fora desmascarado e as consequências dela...  
\- Já disse, Finn - Rey falou depois de suspirar e balançar a cabeça para os lados tentando afastar os pensamentos, fazendo os três coques de cabelo balançarem de um lado para o outro com o movimento - eu não vejo qualquer vantagem nisso. Vocês estão tentando algo que parece uma facilitação mas que só vai piorar tudo por aqui. - o tom de voz dela foi diminuindo até soar amuado - Ele já é um estorvo estando na outra equipe, aqui seria um pesadelo.   
Poe foi até a mesa de Rose, que ficava a esquerda de Rey e mais a frente, e se sentou ali, na beirada, chamando a atenção dos três amigos: Rose na sua mesa em U com um metro de extensão dos lados e dois a frente, e um metro de largura, praticamente toda coberta com canetas e enormes plantas, e Rey e Finn na mesa da primeira, que era em L, mas tão grande quanto a de Rose, e permitia que Finn trouxesse a sua cadeira para sentar ao lado da amiga.   
Poe ficou ali parado alguns segundos em silencio, enquanto ele esperava passar o efeito da sua presença, em sua calça de linho marrom, e camisa bege, muito bem passadas, com sapatênis de couro e um cabelo penteado com um topete que dava o toque final ao charme, que atraiu todos os olhares, até de outras mesas. O que, diga-se de passagem, era algo considerável, haja vista que se tratava ali de um lugar amplo, ocupando meio andar de um prédio espelhado no centro empresarial de São Paulo, com quase trinta arquitetos e auxiliares,além dos estagiários, espalhados em grandes mesas montadas para trabalho manual e com equipamentos modernos que possibilitavam desenho gráfico em computadores. A outra parte do andar que ficava na parede alinhada ao elevador ficavam a cafeteria, com a porta em frente a Rey, sala de impressora, escaneadoras e xerox, que ficava do outro lado do elevador, e assim com a porta em frente a mesa de Kylo, e mais ao fundo, ainda daquele lado, que era o mais comprido, ficava a enorme porte que dava para o enorme arquivo da repartição. Assim, sempre Kylo buscava um café, ele passava em frente a ela, lançando seus olhares enfadonhos, arrogantes ou pidões, e quando ela precisava de alguma impressão ou arquivo, lá ia ela caminhar na direção dele, que prendia o olhar sobre ela, a acompanhando até sumir. E se eles não estavam se observando nessas caminhadas, estavam lançando olhares furtivos um para o outro através das folhagens de grandes vasos de plantas que eram dispostas perto de pilares que formavam o corredor que dividia em dois grupos o setor de arquitetura da Galaxys Construções. Assim ela passava quase o dia todo sob a mira dele, ou com ele dentro da sua visão periférica.  
Piscando e deixando a mente voltar para o grupo de amigos, Rey observou Poe a sua frente, a perna esquerda apoiada na mesa de Rose e a direita com o pé no chão, os braços largados e uma expressão enfadonha no rosto  
\- Desiste, Finn, essa daí não vai nos ajudar. Por mais que seja a única que pode realmente fazer algo por nós.   
Rey olhou Poe de modo severo, apertando os lábios até formar um bico saltado.  
\- Por que não trazemos Hux para cá então? - ela o provocou.   
Rose e Finn trocaram olhares cumplices. Não era mais segredo que Hux e Poe há algum tempo estabeleceram um relacionamento complicado, mas que durava mais do que os outros relacionamentos que Poe já tivera até ali. Apesar é claro que todos só descobriram o relacionamento há um mês atrás, quando eles já estavam juntos havia quatro meses.   
\- Hux não traz clientes, e não é filho da nova CEO. - Poe disse se inclinando para a frente e devolvendo o olhar severo para ela, que não cedeu e continuou o encarando - Além do mais - ele jogou o corpo para trás e observou, no outro lado da repartição, Hux fazer uma cara de desgosto para algo em seu computador - Nós chegamos a conclusão que é melhor assim. Torna as coisas mais divertidas.   
\- Eu não sei como você consegue, sinceramente. - Rey disse balançando a cabeça reprovadora, aproveitando a chance de mudar de assunto para aquilo que sempre agitava o grupo: o apetite sexual de Poe.   
\- Ah que isso Rey. Você nunca teve uma aventura boba que te enchesse de energia? É como diz o poema, que seja eterno enquanto dure. No caso, até que tá durando bastante. – Poe lançou um sorriso malicioso, fazendo Rose erguer uma sobrancelha desconfiada e Finn trocar um olhar reprovador com Rey, enquanto Poe suspirava e olhava para baixo – No caso aqui, Hux e eu temos uma coisa de pele muito forte.   
\- Uma coisa de pele. – Finn o remendou, balançando a cabeça enquanto Rey lançava um olhar divertido para o amigo – Poe, você não sente vontade de algo mais sério? Tipo o que eu e Rose temos? Alguém que possa ir nos mesmos lugares que você e seus amigos, sem ter que marcar em lugares escusos.   
Poe ergueu as duas sobrancelhas para a reprovação do amigo.   
Rose preferiu não se manifestar. No grupo ela apenas observava às vezes o quanto cada um ali parecia tentar lutar contra os próprios sentimentos. Poe por exemplo tentava fingir que mantinha algo apenas de pele com Hux, que, lamentavelmente, Rose achava que realmente apenas via aquilo como algo de pele. Finn por sua vez não conseguia deixar seu ressentimento com tudo que passou quando fora daquele outro grupo, de lado. Talvez apenas quanto a Kylo Ren, mas só porque ele via uma chance de conseguir um bom dinheiro com novos projetos. Já Rey...Essa era realmente um quebra-cabeça, que Rose achava que já tinha decifrado, mas pelo visto a mais quietinha é a mais turbulenta internamente.   
\- Ah que isso, gente. – Poe continuou, jogando a mão direita para o alto como se pedisse para que eles o acompanhassem – Vocês sabem do que eu estou falando aqui. – ele meneou a cabeça para os lados, tentando encontrar um meio de se explicar – É algo...  
\- De pele. – Rey e Finn disseram juntos e depois riram.   
Poe olhou para os dois severo. Mordeu o lábio interno e então olhou para Hux rapidamente antes de sair da mesa e ir para trás de Finn, puxando a cadeira ali próximo, fazendo Rey e o amigo girar suas cadeiras para trás e se inclinarem na direção de Poe, sabendo que agora viriam confidencias sórdidas.   
\- Ok, o que eu vou contar não pode sair daqui. – Rey e Finn arregalaram os olhos e se entreolharam, Rose olhou ao redor e imediatamente se ergueu indo se agachar ali perto deles, todos assentindo com a cabeça – Pois bem. Primeiro de tudo, nós nunca passamos mais de uma noite juntos. Na mesma semana pode no máximo haver três dias intercalados. Mas isso só aconteceu uma vez. Mas cada noite... – ele puxou os lábios os apertando para dentro e girou o rosto com um olhar de canto significativo para os amigos, como alguém que indica um bolo saboroso na padaria da esquina.   
Rey erguia as duas sobrancelhas, Finn apenas uma e Rose tinha a boca levemente aberta.   
\- Espera, você está dizendo que não passa mais de um dia inteiro com ele? Não podem dormir um na casa do outro? – Finn questionou com um tom um tanto reprovador, que fez Rose olha-lo de modo severo.   
\- Não, Finn. – Poe respondeu de modo impaciente – Eu estou explicando que vivo minha vida sexual sem compromisso de um modo saudável. Nós não temo nada além de sexo e sabemos como administrar isso para não virar nada... – Poe olhou para os lados procurando a palavra que descrevesse isso – Desagradável.   
\- Desagradável? – Finn fez careta, Rey apenas olhava de um para o outro atenta – Você acha que o que eu e Rose temos é desagradável?  
\- Para Finn. – foi a vez de Rey interferir, vendo de canto de olho Rose revirar os olhos e Poe cerrar os dentes – Poe está sendo bem claro no que ele quer dizer aqui. Eles só querem um envolvimento não emocional. Só isso.   
\- Viu? – Poe disse animado, agora em tom alto, jogando o corpo para trás e apontando para ela – Rey entende o que eu quero dizer.   
Rey também ergueu a cabeça e levantou as sobrancelhas surpresa.   
\- Eu também não disse isso. – Finn que tinha atesta franzida para ela, mas então olhou para Poe com ar vitorioso – Eu sei o que você está dizendo, e até acredito que funcione para você. Mas não entendo como isso possa ser bom. Acredito que funcione, mas eu nunca conseguiria.   
\- O que você que dizer? Nunca teve uma noite só de prazer? – Poe começava a se mostrar irritado, jogando as mãos para o ar e as batendo sobre os joelhos, resfolegando e então mirando os dois ali de modo irritado – Só curtir o momento e depois virar as costas e não ter que se preocupar com perguntas e respostas, ou qualquer outro protocolo. Sentir a adrenalina correndo nas veias enquanto sabe que aquilo ali é apenas para um momento. Sair com um completo estranho e não saber nem o nome dele no dia seguinte. – Finn olhou para Rose que tinha o ar pensativo e balançava a cabeça concordando, fazendo ele franzir a testa para ela, que o ignorou, e então ele mesmo fechou os olhos e suspirou concordando.   
\- É. Acho que todos nós já tivemos algo assim. - Finn cedeu.  
\- Eu não. – Rey respondeu prontamente, por mais que quisesse parecer segura, agora ela passava os braços em frente do corpo e se recostava na cadeira – Sou demissexual. Não sinto atração sexual sem ter uma conexão muito forte com a pessoa.   
O som dos queixo dos três amigos caindo era quase audível, e então eles piscaram e se entreolharam antes de fazer perguntas ao mesmo tempo.   
\- Espera. Explica isso direito. Como assim você é ...Como é mesmo? – Finn a indagou, fazendo gestos com as mãos para chamar os outros para a conversa.   
\- Demissexual. – Poe disse impaciente e então ajudou a responder a pergunta – É algo entre ser assexual, não se sentir atraído sexualmente, e com isso não sentir vontade de manter relações, e, alossexual, que é quem se sente atraído com o mínimo de estímulo. É mais um assexual que precisa de um estímulo específico para ter vontade de se relacionar. Como ter uma ligação mental muito forte ou emocional, como amor.   
Finn e Rose escutaram atentamente Poe e então se viraram com ar curioso para Rey.   
\- Então você só se ...Você só vai para cama com alguém se estiver apaixonada? – Finn perguntou entre pigarros.   
Rey puxou o ar nervosa. Uma vez que ela começou, ela precisava terminar.   
\- Não exatamente. – ela passou a língua entre os lábios, olhava para baixo, não os encarando – Eu só sinto atração quando estou apaixonada. Não quer dizer que eu nunca tenha transado com alguém sem me sentir atraída. Mas, bom, sabe? Não foi legal. – ela olhou para eles que ergueram as sobrancelhas – Não é uma coisa que você entende desde pequeno. Ninguém explica que você pode ser diferente dos outros e não se sentir atraído. – ela suspirou – E no meio dessa pressão você acaba fazendo escolhas erradas.   
\- Então você não sabia que era dessexual? – Finn perguntou sendo imediatamente corrigido por um Poe impaciente – Isso, demissexual.   
\- Não. – ela suspirou – Foi algo que eu acabei descobrindo depois de perceber que eu não conseguia me sentir atraída por ninguém. Daí, quando eu entendi que isso não era anormal, eu me senti melhor comigo mesma e não me preocupei mais com isso.   
Os três amigos se entreolharam. Poe lançou rapidamente um olhar para trás dos amigos, e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Mas antes de ele se manifestar e apontar algo para os amigos, Finn continuou o interrogatório.   
\- Mas então você já se apaixonou. Já sentiu atração por alguém. Não? De outra forma, como você ia ter certeza que não é só assexual?   
Rey olhou para Finn com a boca levemente aberta, o queixo baixo e um olhar levemente acuado. Ela não esperava uma conclusão dessas. Particularmente Rey andava evitando concluir isso ela mesma. Ela descobriu sobre não ter atração sexual por pequenos estímulos há uns anos atrás, mas só recentemente ela entendeu que na verdade era demissexual, pois...   
Ela fechou a boca e pensou se deveria ou não responder a questão, pois eles com certeza logo perguntariam sobre a pessoa por quem ela teria se apaixonado, e Rey não gostaria de mentir. Mas também sabia que não podia dizer a verdade.   
\- Sim, eu já senti atração por alguém. – ela respondeu e então bufou se virando para frente – Mas isso é o máximo que...  
Rey parou o que dizia, a frente dela, três metros de distância da sua mesa, Ben Solo estava parado com a boca levemente aberta para eles. Tinha uma pasta na mão direita, e quando os olhos dele se encontraram com os dela, ambos sentiram aquela corrente de energia percorrendo o corpo deles. Ben fechou a boca engolindo em seco ao notar o olhar de todos ali para ele.   
A arquiteta sentiu um gélido terror percorrer o corpo dela: será que ele ouviu?  
\- Credo. - Finn murmurou ao se virar para frente e notar Ben ali - Quanto tempo será que ele está parado aí?  
Rey enfim conseguiu soltar o ar dos pulmões enquanto o papo dos amigos ao seu redor entrava pelos seus ouvidos e Ben abaixava a cabeça com as orelhas vermelhas, respirando pela boca enquanto tentava articular algo para justificar a sua indelicadeza ali.   
\- Ele tá aí faz já uns dois minutos. - Poe disse casual, fazendo Rey lançar um olhar furioso para ele por sobre o ombro uma vez que ele sabia desde o inicio que Ben escutava a conversa deles. Poe apenas deu de ombros e cruzou os braços.   
Ben pigarreou e ergueu o queixo.   
\- Uhmmm. - outro pigarro enquanto trazia a mão esquerda para coçar a ponta do nariz - Eu trouxe as pastas do programa social das casas populares. - ele apontou para as pastas na mão direita e então fitou Rey, ela prendeu o ar e os dois se fitaram por alguns segundos até ela baixar o olhar e eles soltarem o ar - Enfim. - Ben inspirou fundo olhando para os lados e percebendo que Rose e Finn se entreolhavam com a testa franzida, enquanto Poe tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas para os dois - Aqui estão. - ele foi até a mesa de Rey e os colocou ali. Rey manteve o olhar baixo e observou as pastas sobre a sua mesa.   
\- Está certo. Obrigada. - ela disse no tom mais seco que conseguiu.   
\- Muito bem. - ele disse sem se mover porém, apertando os lábios e olhando para as pastas.   
Rey cerrou os dentes, a situação começava a se tornar não só constrangedora, mas irritante. Ultimamente ela ia de qualquer sentimento sobre ele para raiva muito rápido. Culpa das indecisões do filho de Leia Organa.   
\- Eu já vou analisar elas. Pode ir. - ela disse com certa irritação, subindo finalmente o olhar para ele, que se mantinha ali imóvel - Não tem mais nada aqui para você.   
Ela mantinha o queixo baixo e um olhar que era um misto de irritação com expectativa.   
\- Uhum. - ele desviou o olhar dela e o fixou na mesa de Rey, trazendo a mão sobre um globo de neve que ela mantinha sempre ali próximo de outros adornos, que ela de vez em quando usava como peso de papel para suas plantas arquitetônicas - Mas antes de ir, gostaria de deixar bem claro o meu posicionamento quanto a tudo isso. - ele puxou o ar e apertou os lábios enquanto batia com o dedo indicador sobre as pastas na mesa dela, atraindo o olhar dela para ali e depois para ele, desconfiada, encontrando o olhar intenso de Ben para ela - Eu sinto o mesmo.   
Rey pestanejou, o que ele dizia não fazia o menor sentido. Atrás dela os amigos estavam tão perdidos quanto, e curiosos para saber o que tinha na pasta. Então ela notou, no brilho os olhos de Ben, o que ele realmente queria dizer com tudo aquilo. Ele escutara a conversa, e ele entendera o que isso significava diante de tudo o que acontecera entre eles nos últimos meses.   
Uma forte emoção tomou conta dela, fazendo Rey sentir o coração acelerando no peito enquanto a respiração se mostrava dificil. Não conseguindo sintetizar o sentimento de outra forma, ela apertou os lábios com raiva e jogou a mão a frente, pegando o globo de neve dela e tacando em Ben, que teve o rápido reflexo de desviar do ataque. Irritada, Rey novamente se ergueu e pegou os outros adornos, tacando um atrás do outro em Ben, que se afastou um metro da mesa desviando deles.   
\- Sai daqui, Solo. Ninguém te quer aqui. - ela ignorou um "Hey" de Finn atrás dela, enquanto apoiava as mãos na mesa e se inclinava para a frente, dizendo as ultimas palavras entredentes - E guarde para você as suas conclusões precipitadas.   
A feição dele tinha ido de assustado, para desafiado, e agora um leve sorriso no canto do lábio direito denunciava divertimento.   
Ben estalou os lábios e se abaixou, catando cada um dos adornos jogados ali no chão. Se erguendo de novo e respirando fundo, ele foi até a mesa dela e começou a posicionar eles ali, um por um, nas exatas posições que Rey tão ordinariamente arrumava depois de usar seus enfeites como peso de papel: como se fossem uma familia, com papai bola de neve, mamãe torre Eifel, filhinhos pesados na forma de monumentos da Itália, talhados em madeira. Ele posicionou o ultimo e ergueu um olhar abusado para ela, sorrindo e então se virando, sabendo que deixava para trás uma Rey de pescoço e orelhas vermelhas.   
\- Maldito. - Rey tinha a respiração dificil, exalando o ar ruidosamente, a boca levemente aberta. Ela então se virou para trás e lançou um olhar furioso para os amigos - Cabou o papo!   
Eles se entreolharam não entendendo a razão de toda a braveza dela por conta apenas de um bando de pastas.   
\- O que tem nessas pastas? - Finn disse se erguendo e apontando para elas.   
\- Não é da sua conta! Quer saber? Vai perguntar pro seu amiguinho da outra equipe! Agora sai daqui, Finn. Anda! - ela vociferou sem encarar nenhum deles, puxando a própria cadeira e voltando a mexer no mouse para ligar a tela do computador, ciente que boa parte dos pares de olhos que ainda estavam ali no escritório antes do inicio do expediente depois do almoço, se fixavam nela.   
\- Poxa...   
Foi o que ao amigo conseguiu dizer antes de se virar e sair dali para trás, procurando a sua mesa, Poe se erguendo e indo atrás dele com as mãos erguidas no ar, em defensiva.  
Rose ainda ficou ali na cadeira dela, já na sua própria mesa, olhando piedosa para uma Rey, que depois de uns segundos revirou os olhos e olhou para a amiga, tentando controlar a própria irritação.   
\- Eu estou bem.   
Rose não quis contrapor a amiga, então apenas assentiu e suspirou, também ligando seu computador, lançando rapidamente um olhar perscrutador para os adornos na mesa da amiga. Ben Solo organizara eles da mesma forma que Rey fazia. Como se tivesse memorizado cada detalhe da mesa de Rey. 

 

Normalmente, aquela estranha e alta figura toda vestida de preto, não chamava a atenção de Rose. Mas depois do que acontecera horas atrás, a arquiteta ficou alerta a cada movimento dele, e da amiga ao seu lado.   
Assim, quando Ben Solo se levantou às 14:45, de sua mesa, e se dirigiu para o elevador, apertando o botão para descer e lançando um olhar para a mesa de Rey, enquanto colocava a mão sobre os lábios, Rose apertou os olhos para ele e então baixou a cabeça para o desenho de planta a sua frente.   
As coisas sempre foram estranhas naquele escritório, e desde que Finn se mudara para a equipe deles, depois que Rey chegara ha mais de ano, elas ficaram ainda mais agitadas. Rey era muito amiga daquele que viria a ser o namorado de Rose, mas também se mostrou uma irmã para essa. Já que tanto Rey, que era orfã, e Rose, que ficou orfã e perdeu a irmã recentemente, tinham essa carência afetiva por família.  
Logo Rose se tornara confidente de Rey. O que era algo de extrema importância, e às vezes podia significar também o mesmo que nada. Rey era muito reservada, então mesmo quando ela contava algo para Rose, a arquiteta sentia que a colega escondia algo mais. Como os verdadeiros sentimentos quanto a determinadas situações. Por exemplo, mesmo depois de meses sendo confidente de Rey, Rose nunca soubera que ela se identificava como demissexual. Muito menos que ela havia se apaixonado.   
A questão que ficou na cabeça de Rose porém foi: a amiga havia se apaixonado há muito tempo, ou teria se apaixonado recentemente e ainda estava apaixonada?   
Com essa dúvida na cabeça, e mais todos os acontecimentos estranhos desde que Snoke fora preso, Rose decidiu que deveria prestar mais atenção na outra figura daquele escritório que também passou a ter atitudes estranhas. Não que tivesse atitudes normais antes, mas Kylo Ren mostrava comportamento curioso desde que Rey chegara ali. Alguns deles apenas Rose e Rey sabiam pois confidenciadas pela ultima.   
\- Muito bem, três horas. - Finn disse largando o lápis sobre a planta e esfregando as mãos a frente do corpo - Hora do lanche. - Rey gemeu baixinho da sua mesa, já sabendo o que viria a seguir - Rey? Pode me trazer...  
\- Não. - ela falou baixo, sem tirar os olhos do computador.   
\- Oi? - Finn disse olhando para os lados, finalmente chamando a atenção de Poe para a conversa, que ergueu a cabeça - Mas você vai todo dia?  
\- Nem todos os dias. Hoje, por exemplo, eu não vou.  
Finn abriu levemente a boca indignado. Rose olhou para trás e fez uma careta de surpresa.   
\- Mas...Você não tá brava comigo, não, está? - Finn perguntou do seu modo quase infantil, fazendo Rey resfolegar e fechar os olhos.   
\- Não. - ela falou baixinho, se virando para ele - Só que hoje... - Rey olhou para baixo melancólica - Eu acho melhor não ir.   
\- Mas hoje é dia de bolos. Tem brownies. - ele respondeu sabendo que a amiga tinha no estomago a sua maior fraqueza - Quentinhos. Com cobertura de chocolate e nozes.   
Rey passou a lingua entre os lábios e puxou o inferior para morder, já sentindo a saliva se acumulando na boca.   
\- Está bem. - ela cedeu, o rosto já se iluminando com a ideia de ir comprar comida - Mas eu vou rapidão. - ela disse se erguendo e apontando o dedo para Finn, erguendo então os olhos para o teto como se tentasse gravar aquilo.   
\- Por mim melhor. - Finn disse se levantando e tirando a carteira da calça jeans e pegando o dinheiro para a amiga - Me traz dois pedaços de bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate e um capuccino.   
Ele entregou o dinheiro para ela e guardou a carteira.   
\- Certo. - ela respondeu animada.   
\- Para mim traz um cupcake de nozes e um latté. - Poe falou enfadonho da sua mesa - E diz para a Maria colocar na minha conta.   
\- Ótimo. - Rey anotou mentalmente já não muito animada com o acumulo de pedidos - E você, Rose? - ela se virou para a amiga, que olhou para ela e deu de ombros.   
\- Nada. Eu roubo um dos pedaços do Finn. - Rose então notou que o namorado a olhava de um jeito estranho, os olhos esbugalhados para ela - É...Pensando bem. Vou querer...Hmmm bolo de maçã com um chá gelado de pêssego.   
Rey olhou da amiga para Finn, que desfez a cara rapidamente.   
Franzindo rapidamente a testa, Rey suspirou e se virou na direção do elevador, as mãos já se fechando em punho, se preparando para o inevitável encontro. Com passos decididos, ela alcançou o elevador e entrou ali, enfiando as mãos nos apertados bolsos da calça jeans skinning num tom azul claro envelhecido, rasgos nos joelhos, e que terminava numa bota ankle de carmuça clara, com franjas do lado, combinando com sua regata básica na cor branca, sobreposta por um cardigan comprimo, de tecido fino e na cor bege, esvoaçando quando ela caminhava. Os três viram ela olhar ansiosa para cima enquanto o elevador se fechava.  
\- Será que ela vai colocar o meu na conta do Poe também? - Rose disse.   
Nem Finn ou Poe responderam, pois o primeiro já pulava na cadeira e ia até a mesa da amiga, se sentando na cadeira dela e girando para os outros dois com a pasta que Kylo Ren havia trazido.   
Os outros olharam para ele com expectativa enquanto ele lia as páginas rapidamente e fazia cara de desanimo.   
\- Não tem nada demais nisso aqui.   
\- O que você esperava encontrar? - Rose perguntou enquanto Finn jogava a pasta sobre a mesa de Rey.   
\- No mínimo o que é que Kylo disse para ela que concordava. Para eles estarem concordando com algo...  
\- Não foi isso que Kylo disse para ela. - Rose observou, se virando de novo para sua mesa.   
\- Não? - Finn indagou, enquanto Poe ia até a mesa de Rey e pegava a pasta, se sentando na borda da mesa, de frente para Rose.   
\- Não.   
Poe e Finn se entreolharam diante da ausência de complementação. Finn então respirou fundo.   
\- E o que foi que ele disse? - o namorado de Rose perguntou impaciente.  
Rose retorceu os lábios da boca pensando se deveria continuar com o assunto.   
\- Vocês não ouviram? - Rose perguntou desconversando.   
Poe resfolegou e jogou a pasta para trás, sobre a mesa de Rey.   
\- Fala logo baixinha.   
Rose o olhou recriminadora e então suspirou.   
\- Ele disse que sentia o mesmo que ela.   
\- Ah. - os dois exclamaram ao mesmo tempo e Finn complementou - Ou seja, que tem a mesma opinião. Deve ser sobre o projeto popular. Não achei que ele iria se interessar por algo assim, filantrópico. Isso é bom sinal. - Finn agora abaixava a cabeça pensando consigo mesmo - Ele parece aos poucos vendo algo de bom no nosso grupo. Rey está de fato mudando a cabeça dele. Tá que com muita briga, mas foi assim que ela mudou a minha. Eu disse que ela era a pessoa certa.   
Poe olhou para o amigo e balançou a cabeça em concordancia. Rose revirou os olhos. "Homens".  
Se eles ao menos soubessem o que Rose sabia...Era pouco mas poderia ser a peça que faltava no quebra-cabeça dela.   
\- Rose. - Poe se ergueu e foi até a mesa dela, no seu andar felino, fazendo ela ficar ressabiada com a pergunta que viria - Você sabia sobre Rey e sua ...Inatividade sexual?  
A arquiteta ergueu o olhar por sobre os óculos de armação quadrada e grossa da cor preta, e trouxe a mão sobre o peito, apertando ali seu blusão de lã fina, vermelho, sentindo por baixo dele o medalhão que uma vez dividira com a irmã.  
\- Óbvio que não, Poe. Você não viu a minha surpresa?  
\- Mas como é que todo esse tempo e nem mesmo a Rose, com quem Rey conversa mais, fica sabendo de algum namorado, ou algo a mais de Rey? Já que ficante é impossível dado o fato que é demissexual.   
\- Bom... - Rose se arrependeu antes mesmo de fechar a boca.   
Os dois se viraram rapidamente para ela.

Rey prendeu a respiração quando o elevador abriu as portas no andar logo abaixo do 22, que era o andar da arquitetura, e então soltou o ar ao ver que entravam duas pessoas totalmente desconhecidas. Agora ela não estaria mais sozinha naquilo que havia se tornado a armadilha perfeita de Kylo Ren para encurralar Rey. Desde o primeiro dia em que se conheceram o elevador vinha sendo seu maior temor naquela empresa. Depois da sala de Snoke, claro.   
Ela puxou o lábio inferior e o mordeu, lembrando dos momentos com Kylo. Rey se conhecia plenamente imune ao charme de qualquer um, mesmo um Poe Dameron não conseguiria mexer com ela, por mais que ela consiga reconhecer todo o charme do arquiteto. Mas Kylo era uma presença intensa que a capturou desde a primeira vez que os olhos dela se prenderam nos olhos dele.   
Um suspiro que os outros dois ali não deram importância, e Rey retornou brevemente ao momento em que entrou naquela empresa, nervosa, carregando uma caixa com pertences, vestindo um macacão longo, de linho, na cor bege, se equilibrando em sapatos de salto alto que ela sabia, não fora treinada para andar, e então se dirigiu até a recepcionista, que nem levantou os olhos para a figura com três coques na cabeça e vários fios soltos, sem qualquer maquiagem, que parava a sua frente com um tom de voz inseguro e urgente.  
\- Qual o andar da arquitetura? - Rey suspirou nervosa, olhando para os lados e notando que interrompera outra pessoa.   
\- Você veio trabalhar? - a recepcionista a encarou um instante e depois lançou um olhar languido para o cara com quem conversava.  
\- Sim.   
\- Já começou mal. Se quer manter seu estágio é bom ao menos já vir sabendo o andar em que vai trabalhar. - novamente a recepcionista a olhou de modo frio.  
Rey fechou os olhos e concordou. Ela tinha o andar em sua carta de aceitação, decorara ele e então...perdera a folha no taxi, e não conseguia mais se decidir se o número do andar era 11 ou 22. Ao seu lado, a figura alta que ela interrompera bufou e saiu para o elevador, enquanto a recepcionista o acompanhava com um olhar desolado. Ela fitou Rey com fúria nos olhos, quando percebeu finalmente fora do seu alcance, e sem nem olhar para trás, Kylo Ren. A recepcionista abriu a boca pensando em chamá-lo, mas conhecia o temperamento do outro, seria pior. Ela estava há dois anos agindo com o máximo de tato possível para conseguir um encontro com ele, e quando Kylo Ren finalmente se interessara por uma proposta dela, a maldita estagiária o interrompeu, provocando a irritação no herdeiro dos maiores acionistas da empresa.   
\- Sim, eu tinha o número anotado, e sei qual é. - Rey disse nervosa, ignorando que fora chamada de estagiária, olhando para o balcão enquanto gesticulava, pescoço e orelhas já vermelhos - Mas não consigo me decidir entre o 11 e o 22.   
Rey ergueu o olhar para a recepcionista, uma mulher em seus trinta anos, bonita, cabelo moreno, liso e solto, lábios carnudos coloridos com um batom de cor vermelho vivo, olhos verdes e felinos para a arquiteta recém-formada.   
"Eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso", Rey pensou.   
\- 11, o andar é o número 11. - a recepcionista respondeu fria, a outra colega do lado dela que tentava fingir que não as ouvia, lançou um olhar intrigado enquanto atendia o telefone.   
A recepcionista então apontou com a cabeça a direção do elevador e Rey engoliu em seco se perguntando a razão de a outra estar tão irritada.   
Dando seu sorriso mais agradecido, Rey respirou fundo e foi na direção do elevador, gritando para que segurassem ele, chamando a atenção de todos ao redor.   
\- Obrigada. - ela disse ofegante, entrando num elevador lotado, se apertando ali com a sua caixa - Andar 11. - ela pediu para quem estava próximo ao painel e foi atendida, agradecendo com um olhar iluminado, fazendo um senhor de seus 60 anos acenar simpático para ela.   
Quando finalmente sua respiração voltou ao normal e quase todos saíram do elevador, Rey respirou fundo. Finalmente as coisas parecia que iam se acertar.   
Rey estava muito nervosa. Tinha acabado de sair da faculdade, fora guiada até ali por seu professor de estágio Otávio B.B, que também era amigo de Poe, tendo em seu favor um currículo com recomendação de Leia Organa, a reitora da faculdade e uma das sócias da firma, que perdera total poder de mando desde a eleição de Snoke como CEO da Galaxys.   
A reitora avisara que a recomendação provavelmente lhe traria mais complicações que outra coisa, mas Rey não tinha medo de obstáculos e precisava do emprego.   
Então, no sétimo andar, dois caras de terno saíram, olhando para ela com interesse, que Rey tentou ignorar. Outro suspiro de alívio. Os dois caras ficaram do lado dela quase o tempo todo, a medindo, tornando a situação constrangedora. Agora ela estava sozinha e podia relaxar, olhando para baixo, para sua caixa com pertences.   
De repente um frio percorreu a sua espinha. Ela sentiu um olhar sobre ela, e os cabelos da nuca se eriçaram. Rey ergueu levemente o cotovelo direito para o lado e percebeu por baixo dele que atrás dela, encostado no fundo do elevador, havia um homem de calça preta e sapato envernizado. Ela prendeu a respiração rapidamente e olhou para frente, procurando o painel de andares acima das portas do elevador, vendo que chegavam ao nono.   
Ela sentiu a figura atrás dela se mover, duas passadas pesadas e ele estava logo atrás dela. Rey cerrou os dentes. Ela poderia estar aterrorizada, mas sabia como lidar com assediadores e tipos grosseiros. Mas não conseguiu evitar engolir em seco e sentir como se os musculos se retesassem quando ouviu aquela voz profunda e calma, soando logo atrás dela, muito próximo.   
\- A garota que me interrompeu na recepção.   
Rey franziu a testa tentando lembrar se ouvira a voz dele antes. Ela parecia familiar, mas não vinha nada a mente. Provavelmente ela o ouvira falando com a recepcionista. Respirando fundo ela resolveu não responder ao outro, até porque sentia que não teria voz, então ela olhou para o painel e viu que chegavam ao décimo andar.   
Mais uma passada pesada atrás dela e Rey sentiu que o homem olhava por cima do ombro dela, provavelmente para a sua caixa. Rey trouxe a mão esquerda para ali e pegou o spray de pimenta.   
\- Eu não vejo necessidade nenhuma para isso. - ele respondeu com um tom de voz mais suave.   
\- Eu vejo. - ela respondeu firme.   
\- Eu não vou te fazer nenhuma mal.   
\- Diz o homem que se esconde no fundo do elevador e não tem coragem de me encarar. - Rey cerrou os dentes, a mão se fechando com força no spray de pimenta.   
Ela ouviu um suspiro e então o tipo passou pelo lado direito dela e ergueu a mão para o painel de botões do elevador, apertando o de parada de emergência, para desespero de Rey.  
Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas então ele se virou de frente para ela e Rey esqueceu momentaneamente toda a situação ali, enquanto admirava um rosto bonito, que ela não esperava ver, com lábios vermelhos e carnudos, olhos castanhos claros que pareciam negros com a pouca luz do elevador, fixos nela, uma pele branca com pequenos sinais espalhados pelas bochechas e um cabelo volumoso, ondulado e na altura do pescoço. O homem devia ser uns vinte centímetros mais alto que ela, enfiado em uma calça, camisa, gravata e terno preto. Era algo perto do macabro, e ainda assim ela não conseguiu resistir a olhar ele de baixo a cima, como ela sabia, ele também a olhara pouco antes, quando estava no fundo do elevador, e agora de novo, a vendo de frente. Passou uns segundos e ele suspirou levemente, controlando a respiração e então baixando o olhar.   
\- Então você é a nova estagiária da arquitetura?  
Rey piscou e baixou o olhar para a própria caixa, a mente voltando a realidade.   
\- É o que parece? - ela respondeu sem conseguir resistir a ser sarcástica.  
Kylo ergueu o olhar, a cabeça ainda baixa e apertou os olhos para ela, antes de erguer o queixo de modo arrogante.   
\- Você disse isso na recepção, e tem uma carta de recomendação fechada com selo da faculdade de Resistencia, além de um bottom "Jedis Dominam" do time de basquete de lá, o que deixa claro que você vem da proteção dos Skywalkers, donos da Galaxys.   
Rey olhou para baixo e percebeu que ele conseguira ver suas coisas enquanto estava atrás dela, a expondo.   
\- E você é quem? O fofoqueiro da firma? Sabia que é muito feio ficar olhando as coisas dos outros?!  
A testa dele franziu rapidamente, antes do olhar se tornar divertido.   
\- Você claramente não sabe quem eu sou. - ele disse erguendo o queixo arrogante, Rey ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda, desafiadora, em resposta - Mas deveria. - ele finalizou num tom de voz profundo.  
Rey bufou, a conversa dele parecia algo entre ameaçador e ridiculo. Ela deu um passo a frente na direção do painel.   
\- Não tenho tempo para idiotices. - mas antes de alcançar o painel ele a interceptou, ficando a frente dela, a caixa dela batendo na altura da barriga dele - O que você está fazendo? Eu ... - ela olhou para baixo, apertando os lábios e pegando o spray, fazendo Kylo dar um passo para trás ameaçado por ela.   
\- Você pirou?   
\- Não sou eu quem está mantendo uma total estranha presa em um elevador.   
\- Não seja ridicula, não é como se isso fosse um sequestro. Tem câmeras por todos os lados. - ele apontou para cima - Já disse que não vou fazer nenhum mal!   
Ela olhou para cima percebendo câmeras em todos os cantos superiores do elevador.   
\- E ainda assim você não quer me deixar sair.   
\- Eu estava tentando te fazer um favor. Você não quer ir até a repartição de arquitetura?   
\- Não, eu não quero. Eu vou! - ela jogou o spray na caixa e alcançou o botão de emergencia, ficando parada do lado do painel enquanto o elevador voltava a se movimentar.   
\- Você está cometendo um erro.   
\- Sim, o de estar parada ouvindo um idiota que precisa parar um elevador para conseguir alguém para conversar, pois claramente não deve ter ninguém que voluntariamente o escute.   
A porta do elevador se abriu e Rey saiu, olhando por cima dos ombros para perceber então a expressão de surpresa, e certa dor, nos olhos do outro. Pelo visto, sem querer, ela acertou em um ponto fraco dele.   
Quando a porta se fechou ela engoliu em seco. Não queria ser assim má.  
Infelizmente carma existe, e para Rey nunca falhava. Depois de girar naquele andar tentando abrir portas que se mostravam trancadas, e olhando por janelas com uma pequena abertura e que eram a unica fonte de luz ali, ela considerou a possibilidade de na verdade a recepcionista ter mentido para ela. Será que era isso? Seria esse o erro que ele estava apontando para ela?  
Era! Rey soube na hora em que o elevador se abriu no vigésimo segundo andar e Kylo Ren a olhava com um meio sorriso de sua mesa, ao lado esquerdo de um amplo corredor de pilares, a primeira de uma linha de nove atrás dele até o fundo da enorme repartição.   
Ela olhou para os lados, por um instante sentiu que as pernas não iam responder. Ela não só estava atrasada como acabara de brigar com um dos futuros colegas de repartição. Que, aliás, pensa que ela é uma estagiária.   
Um par de olhos curiosos atrás do seu recente combatente saltou na sua direção.   
Rey notou que ainda não se movera, e a porta do elevador também não fechara. Será que não seria melhor ela se fechar, levando Rey para longe até se acalmar e voltar?  
\- Segura esse elevador, por favor. - o dono dos olhos curiosos gritou, se erguendo da sua mesa atrás de Kylo, que o acompanhou com um olhar intrigado, e indo até Rey, botando a mão na porta do elevador o segurando - Bom dia! Tudo ok?  
Rey o mirou confusa por um instante. Ele era um tipo da estatura dela, moreno, o cabelo num corte militar, lábios carnudos, e um olhar amigável com um brilho quase infantil, vestindo uma roupa toda branca, calça brim e camisa social, com um cinto preto e relógio digital no braço direito, as mangas subidas até o cotovelo.  
Mas Rey não estava com o melhor dos humores.   
\- Está. - ela respondeu seca.   
\- Você está perdida? - ele perguntou sem se abalar, colocando a mão solta na cintura.   
\- Não, eu sei muito bem onde estou. - ela cerrou os dentes e olhou pro trás dos ombros do novo colega, para um Kylo olhando para uma planta com ar concentrado, ignorando os dois ali - E eu não sou estagiária.   
Ela afirmou aquilo voltando a olhar irritada para o cara a sua frente. Ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas e então concordou com a cabeça.   
\- Tá certo. Não disse que você era de qualquer jeito. - ele suspirou e olhou para baixo antes de continuar - Então vem. - ele estendeu a mão livre para ela e Rey franziu a testa, dando um passo a frente e saindo do elevador, deixando ele no vácuo - Certo, você claramente sabe se guiar. - ele se virou largando o elevador que enfim se fechou - Já sabe a sua mesa? - ela olhou desconfiada para ele e então balançou a cabeça em negativa. Alguns pares de olhos já se voltavam para os dois - Muito bem. Cadê a sua carta de aceitação? Aquela que o RH manda.   
Rey franziu a testa e apertou os lábios. O maldito papel perdido no taxi. Ela o mirou mordendo o lábio, envergonhada.   
\- Eu... - ela olhou para baixo, se sentindo mal por mostrar fragilidade - Eu perdi no taxi. - ela balançava a cabeça desolada - Deve ter voada da caixa com o vento da janela aberta. Essa desgraça!  
\- Ah. Hmmm. - ele colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou para baixo, dando um tempo para a garota - Você não tem outro documento?  
\- Bom. - ela balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos pessimistas e respirou fundo, voltando um ar com mais energia para o outro - Eu tenho minha carta de recomendação.   
\- Você tem uma carta de recomendação? - ele achou estranho, isso nunca acontecia ali, a não ser... - Posso ver? - ele estendeu a mão.   
Rey olhou para a mão dele e considerou se deveria confiar. Mas era o único ali que parecia sincero em sua atenção a ela.   
\- Está bem. - ela suspirou e enfiou a mão direita na caixa, a desviando do olhar do outro quando ele tentou ver o que tinha lá dentro - Aqui.   
Ele nem precisou abrir para saber a encrenca que tinha em mãos. Ali no envelope amarelo havia o selo da faculdade dirigida por Leia Organa.   
\- Certo. - ele suspirou - Acho que sei onde você vai ficar. - ele devolveu a carta sem nem mesmo ver o que tinha dentro, e Rey franziu a testa - Você vai ficar com a Millennium Falcon, é o grupo que fica daquele lado. - ele apontou para a direita - Vem comigo, eu vou te levar lá.   
Finn pôs a mão direita dele sobre o ombro esquerdo dela e a guiou até as primeiras mesas do lado da MF.   
No lado da Destroyer, Phasma se aproximou devagar, vindo da cafeteria, e parou em frente a mesa de Kylo, chamando a atenção dele com pequenos barulhos feitos com a boca. Quando ele finalmente ergueu o olhar para ela, a alta e fria dama daquele lado da Galaxys, apontou com a cabeça para Rey e seu novo amigo.   
\- Olha só se ele não está se enfiando de novo para aquelas bandas.   
Kylo apertou os olhos e a sobrancelha esquerda foi começando a se erguer. Ele tinha se divertido com a cara de choque da garota quando o elevador se abriu, mas depois se permitiu se concentrar no seu trabalho, ignorando ela ali. Agora o seu antigo estagiário de Hux a acompanhava com um sorriso no rosto para o outro lado do escritório.   
\- Não gosto disso. - Hux então se manifestou, da sua mesa, enquanto Phasma se afastava - Mais uma adesão para a turma daquele lado. E um dos nossos pegando amizade. Ou no mínimo tentando algo mais.   
Kylo cerrou os dentes e olhou para trás, lançando um olhar de desprezo para Hux, se voltando depois para sua planta, sem falar nada, mas também sem conseguir mais prestar a devida atenção no seu trabalho.   
\- É isso aqui. - o outro apontou aquele lado de duas colunas de mesas largas para Rey - Acho que você vai ter que pegar uma das mesas lá no fundo. As da frente são sempre reservadas para os mais destacados projetistas. - ele disse mostrando o ambiente com a mão esquerda.   
Rey respirou fundo, pela primeira vez acertava ela a consciência de que estava fazendo isso, estava se tornando parte atuante da Galaxys. Não mais alguém procurando seu lugar, mas alguém encontrando o seu lugar agora.   
\- Ah já tá ótimo. Sou acostumada a não ter nem mesa. Isso aqui é o paraíso. - ela disse com certo ânimo na voz, fazendo o novo colega sorrir para ela.   
\- O que você está fazendo aqui, bundão? - Rose Tico quase gritou atrás dele, batendo o pé direito no chão para dar mais ruído a sua indagação.  
\- Jesus! - ele disse colocando a mão no peito e dando um passo para o lado, se virando para a baixinha, de óculos de armação quadrada preta, usando uma blusa larga, de tecido mole na cor cinza, jogada por cima de um top preto de alças largas aparecendo nos ombros bronzeados, e uma legging também preta que terminava em meias com desenhos de Harry Potter e um tenis de material transparente com cadarços e solas na cor preta. Ela parecia mais uma estagiária nerd que uma arquiteta, mas o olhar determinado e os lábios comprimidos com seu queixo erguido e mãos na cintura deixavam ele acuado - Vai com calma nani...Rose. - ele se corrigiu vendo que ela lançava um olhar ainda mais furioso ao inicio da menção do apelido que deram para ela ali "nanica".   
\- E você vá embora. - ela o encarou - Não vem espionar a gente para os seus chefes, não, estagiário.   
Ele apertou os lábios com tanta força que as bochechas pareciam se inflar com as palavras que ele segurava para não dizer.   
\- Você me respeita. - ele falou erguendo o dedo indicador da mão direita em riste.   
\- Ou o que? Vai chorar pro Kylo Ren?   
À menção do nome do filho de Leia Organa e Han Solo, sobrinho de Luke Skywalker, Rey esbugalhou os olhos. Ela sabia que ele trabalhava naquela repartição, mas não imaginava que falava com o estagiário dele.   
\- Esper... - ela tentou se meter ali para perguntar onde estava o herdeiro da Galaxys, mas não conseguiu, pois o suposto estagiário ali colocava agora as mãos na cintura e encarava a baixinha de olhos puxados a frente dele.   
\- Não. Vou reportar ao RH. Você já tem uma lista bem longa, mocinha. - Rose ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda e baixou o queixo com ar cínico.   
\- Você agora me aterrorizou, neném.   
\- Ok, certo. - Rey colocou a caixa dela em uma mesa do lado e estendeu um braço entre os dois, tentando parar aquela discussão - Alguém pode me explicar exatamente o que tá acontecendo aqui, e que papo é esse de lados e ... - ela baixou a voz - Kylo Ren?  
\- Tudo ao seu tempo. - Rose disse erguendo a palma da mão direita para ela - Primeiro, o pupilo da Primeira Ordem aqui precisa se retirar.   
\- Olha só! Eu não sei porque você gosta tanto de criar essa rivalidade entre os lados, não me interrompe, - ele demandou vendo ela abrir a boca e cruzar os braços - mas eu estou aqui na melhor das intenções, ajudando uma colega do "lado" - ele fez aspas com os dedos - de vocês, indicada por Leia Organa - Rose olhou para Rey que olhava de um para o outro com os olhos arregalados - e não para espiar ninguém. E eu sou arquiteto tanto quanto vocês e tenho nome!  
Rose torceu os lábios e apertou os olhos para ele, cruzando os braços.  
Rey olhou ao redor. Pelo visto eles faziam muito isso pois poucas cabeças se viravam para eles. Mordendo o lábio inferior e sem saber o que fazer, Rey se inclinou para frente.  
\- E qual é o seu nome? - Rey se viu perguntando baixinho, enquanto os dois se encaravam, focados na raiva deles - Eu acabei não perguntando.   
\- Ah é. - ele piscou e balançou a cabeça, quebrando o contato visual com Rose e olhando para Rey - Meu nome é...  
\- FINN! - Poe Dameron apareceu vindo dos fundos daquele lado da repartição, dando tapas nas costas de Finn - Você veio nos visitar? Pelo visto a Rose está te dando as boas vindas como sempre. - ele segurou os ombros do colega e mirou de modo severo para Rose, que revirou os olhos - Vejo aqui que trouxe companhia! - ele se adiantou e ofereceu a mão para Rey, que agora olhava para ele ressabiada - Eu sou Poe Dameron.   
Rey suspirou e olhou para a mão dele e depois para ele. Estendendo a mão e segurando, ela se apresentou.   
\- Eu sou Rey.  
\- Eu sei. - ele disse dando um sorriso simpático e charmoso, fazendo Rey erguer as duas sobrancelhas e então devolver o sorriso enquanto ele alargava o dele - Otávio me avisou que você viria. Bom sujeito ele.   
\- Dos melhores. - Rey respondeu já mais confortável ali, agora que finalmente estava de frente para o amigo de seu tutor - Ele me falou de você também.  
\- Só coisas boas, espero.   
\- Ah sim, você é de longe a pessoa que ele menos...  
\- Finn? - uma voz profunda atrás deles interrompeu o grupo.  
\- Sim? - Finn disse se virando para trás distraído e então gelando ao ver Kylo Ren ali, mãos nos bolsos e o mirando de modo frio - Desculpe. Digo, pois não?  
Rey primeiro se virou surpresa para trás, então franziu a testa para como Finn ficara nervoso e Rose se afastava de lado sem se virar para o tipo atrás dela, e enfim o mirou com fúria nos olhos.   
\- Volte para o seu posto. Hux precisa da sua ajuda. - ele ordenou de modo frio, sem dar importancia aos outros, ignorando o olhar furioso de Rey e acompanhando enquanto Finn assentia e acenava para os outros antes de sair - Traidor. - ele sussurrou quando Finn passou ao lado dele.  
Então Kylo se virou para os outros e mostrou sua expressão vazia, acenando levemente com a cabeça para Poe antes de sair.   
\- Pera aí! Não vai se apresentar? Temos colega nova aqui. - Poe provocou.   
Kylo torceu os lábios e se virou para o grupo, Rey tentando controlar a respiração e olhando de Poe para o outro, que agora se dirigia até eles, o rosto impassível mas um brilho no olhar que fez Rey engolir em seco quando ele ficou há dois passos dela e girou o corpo para ficar cara a cara com ela, meneando a cabeça e se apresentando.   
\- Kylo Ren. E você?  
Ela viu, no canto dos lábios dele, um sorriso contido de satisfação diante do claro horror nos olhos dela ao saber que ele era o herdeiro da Galaxys e filho de Leia. Mas em menos de um segundo o ódio suplantou imediatamente a surpresa ao ver que isso o divertia.   
\- Rey. - ela respondeu em tom seco, cerrando então os dentes, os olhos furiosos sustentando os de Kylo, Poe erguendo as sobrancelhas para ela, admirando o seu jeito desafiador e depois olhando para Ben com a boca curvada para baixo e as sobrancelhas ainda erguidas.  
\- Acho que essa é das ferozes. - Poe falou para Ben que só então desviou o olhar dele dos de Rey.   
\- Como sempre, os civilizados ficam no outro lado. - ele disse isso e girou o tronco, mirando significativo para Rose, que ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda para ele o fazendo conter outro sorriso - Você já percebeu - Kylo soltou o ar e se virou para Poe com uma expressão curiosa - que eles não contratam pessoas com nomes longos aqui? São quase todos monossilábicos? Poe, Finn...Rey. - ele terminou olhando para ela, que desviou o olhar.   
\- Já, já notei sim, Ben. - Poe respondeu fazendo Rose engasgar com um riso contido, e Rey olhar de soslaio para a expressão de divertimento no rosto de Kylo se transformando em desprezo.   
\- Já podem voltar ao trabalho. - ele disse firme, girando nos pés para sair.   
\- Isso aqui não é o seu lado da arquitetura, grandão.   
Kylo parou e se virou para Rose, inclinando-se e falando de modo arrogante.   
\- Todo o andar é meu lado. O prédio inteiro é meu lado. Não há nada aqui que não me pertença. - Kylo finalizou lançando um olhar furtivo para Rey que novamente desviou rapidamente o olhar preso no rosto dele.   
Como Rose não se mostrara abalada, mas apenas fizera cara de descaso e cruzara os braços, Ben refolegou e se retirou dali.   
\- Rey! - Poe disse colocando a mão esquerda no ombro direito da novata que franziu a testa para a mão dele ali e o olhou feio, o que fora ignorado enquanto o arquiteto mantinha sua atenção sobre Kylo Ren - Essa aqui é Rose. - ele sorriu e finalmente foi até a amiga a abraçando pelos ombros, a fazendo sorrir - A maior combatente que nós temos. Até hoje não vi ninguém ganhar dela. Verdade que até Hux deve tremer quando a vê.   
Rey notou a camaradagem ali e sorriu.   
\- Aquilo por acaso foi a tentativa de uma piada? - Rose disse apontando para o outro lado da repartição, se referindo a observação de Kylo sobre os nomes.  
\- Pelo visto...Você não odeia quando ele faz isso?  
\- O que? Age como ser humano? É, me dá calafrios. - Rose disse em tom jocoso.   
A novata observou os dois e sentiu que definitivamente o clima naquele escritório era de guerra, e então suspirou.   
Poe se virou para ela e mostrou seu sorriso mais amável.  
\- Vem, vou mostrar sua mesa e te explicar como as coisas funcionam aqui.   
Ele disse e mostrou o caminho para o fundo daquele lado da repartição, com a mão estendida, enquanto Rey pegava a sua caixa e saía atrás dele, depois de se despedir de uma sorridente Rose. 

 

\- Tem esse cara. - Rose decidiu não resistir e contar logo para eles o que desconfiava, sem citar nomes - Ela conheceu quando chegou aqui, no elevador, quando ela se perdeu...  
\- Eu lembro disso, ela chegou bem abalada aqui. - Finn a interrompeu apontando o dedo indicador da mão direita.  
\- É, pois é. Naquele dia ele foi muito rude com ela.   
\- E então ela se apaixonou por ele? - Poe franziu a testa.   
\- Não. - Rose disse inspirando fundo, imaginando quão longo seria o papo se eles continuassem interrompendo ela - Presta atenção. Ela me contou muito tempo depois que chegou aqui sobre ele. Quando Finn já tinha vindo para o nosso lado e Snoke já tinha começado com a perseguição com ela. - os dois não a interromperam, trazendo a cadeira para mais perto dela - Ou seja, muuuito tempo depois. Isso porque, apesar de ele ter sido um idiota com ela a primeira vista, o cara agia de um modo muito gentil com ela outras vezes. E ela começou a ficar muito confusa sem entender o que ele realmente queria.   
\- Como assim? Ela notou que ele estava interessado nela?  
\- Aí é que está, Finn! Rey sempre desconfia dos caras tentando dar em cima dela, mas desse ela nunca desconfiou ou viu isso. Ainda assim... - os dois a olhavam com expectativa - Ela parecia um tanto impressionada com os gestos dele.   
\- Como por exemplo? - Poe disse apertando os olhos e esticando os lábios em um bico de atenção.  
Rose respirou fundo. Ela não sabia o que exatamente poderia contar. Era tanta coisa. Desde quando Rey derrotou Ben naquela disputa de projetos, sem ter qualquer retaliação dele, e ainda ter ele a defendendo de Hux, muita coisa aconteceu, mas a maioria ela não poderia contar pois eles logo concluiriam quem era o cara secreto. Mas tinha os episódios do elevador. Essas ela poderia contar.   
\- Bom. Primeiro que ali pela sexta semana...  
\- Depois que eu vim para cá. - Finn a cortou se lembrando que desde que a Rey entrara ali Finn se aproximara tanto dela que em duas semanas já estava ali.  
\- Isso. - Rose o olhou de rabo de olho e continuou - Bom, ela ainda estava ressabiada com ele, só que daí ele começou a estar no elevador no mesmo horário que ela chegava toda manhã. E vocês sabem, Rey chega muito cedo. - Poe concordou com a cabeça, franzindo o cenho, enquanto Finn só concordava, ambos já estavam acostumados hoje em dia, mas ficaram espantados nas primeiras semanas como ela era sempre o primeiro rosto que viam quando chegavam ali, muitas vezes sozinha, e depois de um tempo, quase sempre com Kylo também ali, chegando antes do horário - E o cara passou a chegar muito cedo também. E eles entravam no elevador, e ele ficava no fundo, e ela a frente, ignorando ele. Só que... - Rose apertou os lábios.   
\- Para de dar essas pausas e vai logo para os finalmentes. - Poe reclamou.  
Rose arregalou os olhos para ele.   
\- Ele tá certo, daqui a pouco a Rey pinta por aí.   
Ela olhou para o elevador e depois para a mesa de Ben ainda vazia e suspirou. Com certeza a amiga ia demorar.   
\- Está certo. Ela passou a notar que ele ficava lá atrás sem fazer nada. Mas ainda assim ela dizia que conseguia sentir o olhar dele sobre ela, como se a medindo, sabe? Às vezes ela notava no reflexo da porta do elevador ele olhando para o reflexo dela ali. E às vezes ela ouvia ele suspirar.   
\- Nossa que tipo estranho. E ela nunca virou para trás e pediu para ele parar? - Finn interrompeu, recebendo agora um olhar irritado de Poe.   
\- Não. Ela fez diferente. Ela passou a se colocar no fundo do elevador também. Assim ele não podia olhar para ela, a não ser que a encarasse de lado ou no reflexo do elevador. - Finn sorriu e balançou a cabeça em aprovação - Só que daí ele passou a se manter sempre afastado dela e de cabeça baixa, como se evitasse encarar ela. Muito estranho. - muito mesmo, pois Rose lembrava de Kylo Ren sempre enfrentar seus inimigos e até bater boca com Rey ali no meio da repartição naquele meio tempo, mas quando entrava no elevador com Rey ele parecia não conseguir fazer nada - Daí, como ele não conseguia mais ficar do lado dela, ele passou ficar a frente dela no elevador.   
\- E foi então que ela passou a checar ele de costas. - Poe disse em tom malicioso, com um Finn o olhando reprovador e balançando a cabeça, para erguer as sobrancelhas surpreso ao notar Rose concordar.   
\- Bom. É. - Rose suspirou - Ela não disse com todas as palavras, mas ela contou que lá pela segunda semana fazendo isso, ela no fundo e ele lá na frente, o sujeito pegou ela olhando ele de costas através do reflexo da porta do elevador. Vocês sabem que é bem fosco e não dá para ver muito ali, mas ela disse que tinha quase certeza que os olhos dele estavam fixos nos dela. Dali para frente ela passou a ficar só no celular quando ele estava ali.   
\- Tá, beleza, eles ficavam se checando no elevador, mas como isso evoluiu para uma paixonite e depois para sexo?  
\- Eu não sei se eles chegaram até esse ponto, Poe. - Rose disse o mirando de modo severo e então suspirando - Porém...  
\- Lá vai ela de novo com essas pausas.   
\- Tudo bem! - ela ergueu as mãos no ar - Um dia ele não chegou junto com ela. E Rey subiu sozinha. E daí ela ficou esperando, e como não via ele - Poe apertou os olhos, como ele desconfiava o cara era ali da arquitetura - desceu de novo pelo elevador. - Rose respirou fundo antes de contar essa parte - Chegou na recepção e encontrou ele conversando com a recepcionista.   
\- Espera aí. - Poe estendeu as mãos pedindo para ela parar - A Rey saiu da mesa dela e desceu de elevador apenas para ver onde ele estava?  
\- Sim. - Rose concordou com expressão significativa - E se perguntar para ela, Rey vai dizer que é normal, ela só ficou curiosa ou queria se certificar que nada tinha acontecido. - Poe soltou uma risadinha, Finn mantinha as sobrancelhas erguidas - O fato é que ela viu ele ali, ficou furiosa e voltou para cima, sem ele notar. De raiva ela passou a chegar mais tarde, fez isso umas três semanas. - Poe balançou a cabeça enquanto lembrava disso, ela chegando mais tarde e dias depois... - E daí, dias depois ele passou a vir no mesmo horário que ela. Só que ela escolheu o horário que tinha mais gente no elevador, e sempre que eles entravam estava lotado. No terceiro dia da segunda semana ele tava mais a frente e ela no fundo do elevador, quando sentiu um cara, desses do andar da contabilidade, descer a mão pela parede do elevador até a bunda dela.   
\- O que? - Finn parecia indignado.   
\- O Frank! - Poe disse animado apontando para Rose - Ele foi demitido por conduta inapropriada naquela semana. Depois de meses de reclamações, o cara foi demitido. Eu lembro disso. Mas não sabia que tinha sido com ela também.   
\- Espera, tinha um cara que fazia isso por meses e não era demitido? - Finn indagou indignado.  
\- No tempo do Snoke era capaz de ele ganhar até promoção. Houve muito mais surpresa pela demissão dele do que a manutenção dele por tanto tempo, para ser sincero. Mas agora tá explicado a razão da demissão dele. - "Rey" Poe pensou consigo.  
\- Pois é. Deixa eu continuar. - Rose respirou fundo desviando a sua atenção de um Poe e começava a falar de um jeito misterioso - Parece que ela se sentiu muito incomodada com isso e começou a se afastar pela parede do elevador, mas o cara foi se aproximando sempre dela, até ela ficar encurralada. Só que nessa hora ela já estava apenas com esse maluco, umas duas garotas do juridico e o cara misterioso no elevador. Rey estava se segurando para não pedir ajuda, e não queria jogar spray de pimenta no cara ali, pois no elevador seria pior para todos. - os dois balançaram a cabeça concordando - Eis que o misterioso surgiu - Finn e Poe a olhavam atentos - enquanto ela olhava para baixo e tentava tirar a mão do outro de perto dela. Rey nem tinha notado ele se virando, só viu quando o misterioso puxou o outro pela gravata e o arrastou para frente do elevador, saindo com ele no primeiro andar que abriu. Depois disso eu só soube que o Frank fora demitido, e a Rey passou a suspirar mais vezes da mesa dela.   
\- Depois disso ela passou a chegar no horário de antes.   
\- Não. - Poe corrigiu Finn, na cabeça dele a linha temporal toda já se desenhando.  
\- É, Rey ainda manteve o horário naquela semana e na outra, até que na quarta-feira, outro incidente aconteceu. - Rose suspirou - Para que ninguém mais a assediasse, ela passou a não se encostar mais no fundão, e o misterioso passou a ficar de guarda dela, como num comum acordo bem estranho, sempre atrás dela, com as mãos na frente igual guarda-costas. É, ela notou até esse detalhe, porque de vez em quando o povo se apertava dentro do elevador e ela acabava prensada a ele e sentia a mão dele. - os dois ergueram as sobrancelhas - Mas ele logo a tirava e fazia questão de a segurar pelo ombro para não deixar ela numa situação vexatória. Mas naquela quarta...Bom, na quarta um estagiário da arquitetura entrou com uma maquete enorme, e obrigou a todos se espremerem ali. No meio da reclamação, ninguém saiu, e ela ficou ali, com ele o cara misterioso a segurando pelos ombros, mas isso não era o suficiente. Não tinha espaço para ninguém se mover ali. - Poe apertava os olhos já sabendo no que aquilo daria - Foi nessa hora que ela começou a sentir algo estranho.   
\- Não... - Finn disse baixinho.   
\- Sim. - Rose disse confirmando com a cabeça - Segundo Rey ela ficou muito vermelha, mal lembra como reagiu, mas lembra dele saindo de traz dela e indo para frente, colocando as mãos a frente do corpo enquanto Rey se espremia ali atrás dele, até parte do pessoal sair. Assim que teve espaço ele foi para frente do elevador, não olhou para ela nenhuma vez sequer e pelo resto do dia o cara a evitou.   
\- Até que ele não foi tão ruim. Saiu de perto dela e tudo. - Poe considerou.   
\- Era o mínimo né, Poe. Mulher nenhuma é obrigada a passar pelo constrangimento da falta de controle do macho pelo próprio corpo. - Rose discursou ajeitando o óculos no rosto, enquanto Finn a observava com um olhar de doce admiração. Era uma das coisas que ele mais amava na namorada, como ela defendia o que acreditava - Enfim. Depois disso ele passou a evitar chegar no mesmo horário que ela.   
\- Então eles não dividiram o mesmo elevador mais?  
\- Se dividiram ela não me contou, Finn.   
Poe estava pensativo, calculando datas.   
\- Mas isso foi há meses atrás, antes dela ser demitida e tudo. Não sei se ela realmente se apaixonou e se foi por esse cara, pois Rey começou a agir diferente só depois que voltou da demissão. O que pode ter sido de toda a situação com a prisão do Snoke. - Finn concluiu analisando as informações, sabendo que pelas datas os dois pararam de se encontrar no elevador cerca de três meses antes da demissão de Rey.   
\- Bom, ela não me conta tudo. E, também...Eles não se encontravam só no elevador. Depois disso teve mais. - Rose suspirou, a partir dali era bem mais uma observação dela do que de fato algo que Rey contou.Mas ela precisava dividir com alguém, e então se inclinou - Um dia ele pegou ela notando ele mexer no cabelo. Desse jeito que vocês homens fazem, passando a mão do lado da cabeça e erguendo o queixo- Rose lembrava de estar na cafeteria com Rey, e Ben Solo chegar colocando a caneca dele na máquina de café e então passar os dedos pelos cabelos, enquanto Rey, ao lado da máquina, não resistia a observar o movimento dele, prendendo a respiração e baixando o olhar quando Ben se virou e a flagrou, os dois praticamente não notando Rose perto deles, o herdeiro da Galaxys apertando os olhos para ela e então contendo um sorriso a ver ela enrubescer, para logo dar um grito de dor quando sentiu o café quente queimando a mão ao transbordar da caneca, fazendo Rose rir enquanto ele esbravejava e saía dali - Depois dali parecia que sempre que ele vinha falar com ela - Poe se alertou - ele mexia no cabelo. Pelo menos foi o que eu notei.  
\- Mas isso aconteceu um pouco antes de ela ser demitida. - o charmoso arquiteto indagou e Rose o encarou receosa.   
\- Bom. Não. Foi duas semanas antes de ela ser demitida.   
\- Sim.   
Poe concordou, enquanto lembrava que há meses atrás, Kylo Ren passou a mexer no cabelo quase sempre que estava perto deles, o trazendo sempre bem arrumado e provocando piadas de Hux. Umas duas Poe presenciou. E uma delas foi em frente a Rey.

 

Hux viera logo atrás de Kylo que trouxera pessoalmente os arquivos de um cliente que ela teria que estudar para uma reunião, enquanto Hux vinha justamente para tentar interceptar a entrega da referida pasta.   
\- Eu acredito que seja no mínimo precipitado entregar o cliente para... - ele olhou para Rey, sentada na sua mesa, olhando para os dois discutindo ali a frente dela - Essa novata.   
Kylo respirara fundo.   
\- Eu não vou discutir isso de novo com você, Hux. - Kylo respondeu frio, a voz em um tom ameaçador - O cliente quer algo que nosso grupo não tem experiência, não vamos arriscar um cliente tão antigo por ...  
\- Como assim não temos experiencia? - o tipo de camisa branca, calça preta social e gravata preta fina fez cara de desprezo, enquanto Kylo girava o rosto para ele com um olhar febril de raiva.   
\- Quantos prédios ecologicamente sustentáveis você já projetou?  
Hux engoliu em seco notando que e o outro falava entredentes.   
\- Bom, nenhum.   
\- Então porque diabos você está aqui infernizando a minha vida se não sabe nem mesmo fazer um rascunho daquilo que o cliente quer?  
Rey erguia a sobrancelha para os dois, tentando conter a satisfação em ver Hux ficar vermelho de raiva.   
\- Eu pensei...  
\- Acho pouco provável. Pensar não parece fazer parte da sua rotina. - Ben resfolegou, se virando novamente para Rey e esticando a pasta para ela, enquanto Hux virava as costas e então olhava, por cima dos ombros, a pasta chegar nas mãos de Rey - Está aqui. Eu mando por email os detalhes do projeto. - Ben disse em um tom já calmo, quase aveludado, aproveitando que ela olhou para ele e passando a mão livre entre os cabelos, controlando a respiração e a olhando intenso.   
Ela baixou o olhar e mirou a pasta com atenção além da necessária, engolindo em seco.   
\- Qual é o seu problema com esse cabelo? Está com caspa agora? - Hux disse quando Ben finalmente o alcançou após deixar a pasta com uma Rey muda e vermelha.   
\- Vai pro inferno, Hux. - Ben disse entredentes, torcendo que ninguém ali o tivesse escutado.   
Mas Poe e Finn, duas mesas atrás, escutaram, logo Rey também. 

 

\- Você disse que ela não contou mais nada desse cara misterioso? - Poe perguntou lançando um olhar perscrutador para ela.   
\- Bom...  
\- Vamos lá, Rose, sem segredos, nós dois sabemos de quem estamos falando aqui. E com o que eu sei mais o que você sabe, acho que podemos finalmente montar esse quebra-cabeças.   
Finn e Rose se entreolharam e então miraram Poe com a testa franzida.   
\- E o que vocês sabe? - Rose perguntou, curiosa.   
Poe olhou para o seu lado esquerdo, na direção da sua mesa onde ele tinha uma gaveta com um número contado camisinhas trancada com segredo. Uma gaveta que no dia mais agitado daquela firma, amanhecera com o fecho quebrado e duas camisinhas a menos.  
\- Que eles transaram! - Poe disse contendo a emoção da descoberta que fazia os olhos dele brilharem.  
Rose esbugalhou os olhos e então entendeu.  
\- Quem? - Finn disse, sem entender nada.   
\- Rey e Ben! - Rose e Poe quase gritaram, na mesma hora que o elevador se abria e Rey e Ben saíam por ele com a testa franzida para eles.   
A testa franzida e os lábios levemente vermelhos.


End file.
